¡Se mi fangirl!
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Es solo otro típico día en la preparatoria Fairy, ¿o no? Cana ha ideado un gran plan para que Yukino y Juvia consigan novio, ¡y sus pretendientes son nada más y nada menos que 2 de los miembros de Simple Plan! Pero para conseguir el éxito ambas chicas deberán ignorar a sus amores no correspondidos y ellos… no aceptan eso. —Roguekino & Gruvia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Usagi chan!


:Cargando un enorme pastel con forma de conejo: (?) ESTAS SON LAS MAÑANITAS QUE CANTABA EL REY DAVID~ A LAS MUCHACHAS BONITAS Y… ya se me olvido la letra xD Ya en serio ¡**Feliz cumpleaños Nee chan** **WhiteRabbit94**! Felices 18, ya eres mayor *3* Esto va dedicado a ti con todo mi ciber cariño :3 (?)

******Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**¡SE MI FANGIRL!".**

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Magnolia, a principios de Marzo.

La primavera se avecinaba con muchas ansias al igual que las próximas vacaciones, esperadas por todos y todas en el preparatoria privada Fairy Tail, y sí, en ese contexto se incluye tanto a alumnos como a maestros y directivos.

En especial cierto grupo de tercero, donde Yukino Aguria platicaba animadamente con una de sus mejores amigas, Juvia Lockser.

Un par de asientos más delante de los suyos, un montoncito de chicas metiches se había formado recién y comentaban los chismes más candentes del momento, como que la prefecta Mirajane Strauss ahora salía con el quarterback del equipo Laxus Dreyar, o que Lucy Heartfilia se hallaba metida en un triángulo amoroso entre sus dos mejores amigos Sting Eucliffe –líder del equipo de basquetbol– y Natsu Dragneel –cantante autoproclamado–, entre otras cosas.

Las dos chicas, aunque preferían mantenerse alejadas de esos rumores no siempre fiables no podían evitar mirar a sus amigas de reojo una que otra vez.

Y fue en uno de esos inevitables espionajes que escucharon sus nombres entre tanto chisme.

Yukino fue la primera en voltear a su dirección, repentinamente intrigada.

— Yukino-san —pronuncio su nombre Juvia— ¿También lo has oído?

— Sí, nos han mencionado —respondió. Al percatarse de la repentina palidez en la cara de la peli azul se apresuro a añadir: — ¡A-ah pero no te preocupes! No es nada malo, creo… ¿Po-por qué no vamos y lo confirmamos, que te parece?

Sí, no podía tratarse de nada malo, ellas eran de las más queridas en ese salón después de todo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente ambas chicas se dirigieron dudosas con las otras, que se encontraba estratégicamente amontonadas ojeando quién sabe qué cosa. Al verlas, la más pequeña del grupo y única que no podía ver bien aquello fue la primera en hablar, espabilando al resto.

— ¡Juvia, Yuki-chan!

— Ey, que bueno que llegan. Ahora mismo iba a ir por ustedes sino acudían a nuestra reunión secreta —comento divertida Cana, jugando con uno de sus largos mechones castaños. Las demás asintieron.

— ¿Cuál reunión secreta? Si estamos todas en el aula… —comento Yukino, iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por la mano de la Alberona que la jalo a ella y a Juvia y las acerco más, cerrando su "círculo", e impidiendo que los chicos las oyeran.

Juvia se quejo mientras sobaba su muñeca.

— Juvia cree que la violencia no es necesaria.

— Ya, perdón —se disculpo Cana, volvió la mirada al frente donde se encontraba una revista abierta de par en par sobre uno de los pupitres, la señalo con el dedo y una jovial sonrisa surco sus labios—. De todos modos esto es más importante, miren.

_Es un artículo de espectáculos_, pensó Yukino, aun sin entender todo el alboroto.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— ¡No inventes Yukino!, ¿Qué no sabes quienes son ellos? —cuestiono con sorpresa Lucy.

— Juvia tampoco sabe —confeso apenada la Lockser. Por unos segundos pareció que las dos eran unos alienígenas venidos del más allá, ya que eran las únicas con un claro signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas. Lo bueno es que ese raro ambiente no duro mucho.

— ¡Jajaja, esto sí que es una gran sorpresa! —Dijo Evergreen— No conocen a Simple Plan, creo que tampoco saben que vendrán a la plaza a dar un concierto gratuito por la caridad entonces.

No, en realidad tampoco estaban enteradas de eso. Ellas estaban platicando sus planes para las vacaciones y entonces…

— Solo vinimos porque alcanzamos a oír nuestros nombres —explico la peli plateada avergonzada, lo que menos deseaba era causarles molestia, y con lo recién dicho, eso era lo más probable.

Sin embargo, contrario a sus expectativas, sus amigas estallaron en risas.

— ¿Qu-qué…?

— Creo que eso fue muy descortés, perdón de nuevo. Pero supongo que ya no tiene ningún caso ocultarlo más. Planeábamos que conocieran a estos bombones a ver si tenían suerte —dicho esto Cana señalo a dos de los cuatro muchachos de la foto principal, parecían ser el vocalista y el baterista.

— Juvia piensa que están guapos y… ¡cómo! ¡Juvia exige una explicación a todo esto!—chillo exaltada, de un momento a otro sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas, rojas. Yukino las veía incrédula, no podían hablar en serio.

¿Cierto?

— No te pongas así Juvia, creímos que se sentirían bastante solas en comparación con el resto que ya tiene novio —dijo Erza, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada y observando con más interés del debido el artículo.

— Juvia no está sola ¡Gray-sama esta con ella!

— Ara, ¿desde cuándo son pareja Juvia? —pregunto picarona Sherry. Juvia no pudo decir nada, repentinamente las palabras murieron en su boca y no tuvo otra opción más que agachar la cabeza. Yukino conocía al derecho y al revés el porqué de su depresión sorpresiva: Gray era demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta del amor que le profesaba la chica.

Pero… ella no era nadie para comentar algo…

— P-pues… Juvia piensa que con un poco más de tiempo y…

— Juvia siempre te hemos apoyado en tu amor incondicional —intervino Levy con sus ojos chocolate fijos en ella— pero creo que hablo por todas cuando te recomiendo que ya lo dejes, es demasiado ingenuo con esas cosas, y… también pensamos en ti Yuki-chan —finalizo, ahora observando a Yukino, que sintió arcadas bien disimuladas.

Rápidamente y sin que se dieran cuenta dio un vistazo hacia atrás, con más exactitud hacia cierto pelinegro que escuchaba aburrido otro de los sermones de su amigo rubio Sting. Cuando vio sus intenciones de desviar la vista volvió su rostro al frente. Podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón.

Pero decidió ignorarlos, como siempre.

— Levy-san ya habíamos hablado de esto, yo estoy bien con Rogue-kun.

— ¡Pero tus labios no! ¡Cómo es eso de que ya vas a cumplir 17 y sigues sin dar tu primer beso! —se lamento con un tono demasiado alto de voz y haciendo ademanes exagerados con las palmas.

Un sepulcral silencio apareció en el salón y Yukino, por primera vez en su vida, le deseo mal a alguien. Esperando que por lo menos un piano le pegara en la cabeza a Levy.

— ¡Habla más alto, quieres Levy-san! —sugirió sarcástica, intentaba ignorar por todos los medios posibles la obvia mirada que Rogue le mandaba.

— U-ups, lo siento, pero es verdad —continuo en un susurro— Necesitas dar al menos un beso, y ya que todos dudan de la inclinación de Rogue no valdría mucho la pena esperarlo y ver que tal.

— Pero… ¿una famosa banda?, ¿Qué no pudieron pensar en algo más fácil? —quiso saber Juvia. En su opinión había otras opciones mucho menos extravagantes y seguía anteponiendo a Gray-sama por sobre todo.

Sus amigas suspiraron al unísono, al parecer seguían sin comprender la importancia del asunto.

— Pero es una gran oportunidad chicas, ¡tienen que aprovecharla! De las entradas al concierto ni se preocupen, no venderán. Solo pónganse su mejor ropa y nos vemos en la tarde —dijo Erza— Es bastante simple, si enamoran a un famoso podrán enamorar a cualquier cosa, eh, pongamos como ejemplo un… pastel.

— ¡No queremos un pastel como novio, Erza-san! —respondieron al mismo tiempo escépticas.

— ¡Fue solo un ejemplo!

¡Qué gran ejemplo!, como siempre la obsesión por los pasteles se le hacía notar.

Tanto Yukino como Juvia suspiraron rendidas, y ya menos sorprendidas. Pensaban, ¿Qué cosas buenas vendrían de salir con alguien famoso?, ¿podrían olvidar un amor por otro?, ¿algún día Lucy se decidiría entre Natsu y Sting?

Nadie sabía, no, ni siquiera Lucy. Pero volviendo al tema del posible novio…

— No lo sé, quizá están exagerando chicas…

— ¡Por favor! Las mujeres deben ser las primeras en dar un paso, no los chicos. ¡Sean una verdadera mujer y no duden! —las animo Evergreen con uno de sus típicos comentarios feministas. Juvia y Yukino compartieron miradas, indecisas si aceptar o no.

— Bueno… si Ever-san lo pone de ese modo… Juvia acepta —murmuro sin convicción alguna. Tras echarle un último vistazo a un sonriente Fullbuster.

Yukino trago saliva y todas los ojos de todos los colores imaginables se posaron en ella.

— ¿Yukino? —pregunto ansiosa Lucy.

_Espero no arrepentirme de esto_, pensó y poco después dio la respuesta definitiva.

— Acepto también.

.

No es como si él se dejara llevar por tontas supersticiones de gitanas salidas de una alcantarilla que lleva al otro lado del arco iris, pero Rogue Cheney no había dejado de tener un inusual y mal presentimiento alrededor de todo el día, más bien, desde que iniciaron las clases y entro a su salón respectivo.

¿O quizá desde que las chicas gritaron a todo pulmón que el plan "Uniendo a Maga Celestial y Agua Cristalina con sus amores" daba inicio?

Probablemente fuera por lo último, junto a esa extraña mirada que Yukino –su amiga de la infancia– le había regalado tan tristemente. Como si se disculpara por algo…

— Y entonces Natsu-san llego y arruino todo, estúpido cabeza de helado —dijo entre dientes Sting, que llevaba casi una hora quejándose del inoportuno Dragneel y su inoportuna presencia al estar con Lucy.

Rogue asintió con un casi inaudible "Ajá", sin prestarle realmente mucha atención. Incluso alguien como él tenía límites, y esos fueron rebasados hacia dos semanas atrás. O más, ya no recordaba.

— Sospecho que lo hace a propósito, esta celoso de que conozca a la pollita de más tiempo… ¿tú qué opinas Rogue?

— Ajá.

— Rogue, no me estas escuchando —se quejo el rubio. Rogue le miro indiferente.

— ¿Y? —pregunto. Sting frunció el ceño ofendido, se cruzo de brazos y recargo ambas piernas en la paleta de su pupitre.

— Y que yo siempre te escucho cuando parloteas sobre Yukino y lo hermosa que es después de observarla fijamente un par de horas, me la debes imbécil.

De haber estado bebiendo café o un refresco o algo definitivamente lo habría escupido.

— ¿Di-disculpa…?

— Ni lo niegues. Eres muy obvio —lo interrumpió Sting sonriendo con desdén. El pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada y soltó un par de maldiciones para al fin ignorarlo y cruzarse de brazos igual. ¡Estaba loco!

Él no se dedicaba a observar a Yukino desde una distancia prudente, ni tampoco la seguía a casa para asegurar que regresaba a salvo, ni alejaba a todo posible pretendiente ni… oh, mierda. Sting tenía razón.

¿Pero cómo?, ¿Cuándo le había cogido un cariño tan grande a la peli plateada? Casi ni se daba cuenta, pero ese hecho era demasiado grande y prácticamente obvio: estaba enamorado de Yukino Aguria.

.

_Juvia no quiere esto, Juvia quiere a Gray-sama…_, se repetía constantemente Juvia desde que su "junta" se dio por terminada la clase pasada. De eso hace unos veinte o treinta minutos, sin embargo parecía muy lejana. Al menos para ella.

¡Porque en serio no le agradaba la idea! Y no debió hablar por hablar, que estúpida.

La voz de su amor exhibicionista en la banca de atrás tampoco la ayudaba, Juvia solo quería volver a su antigua rutina: observar a Gray-sama, entregarle su almuerzo a Gray-sama, hablar con Gray-sama, fantasear con Gray-sama, regresar a casa mientras piensa en Gray-sama y dormir con su peluche de Gray-sama hasta la mañana siguiente donde hacia lo mismo.

¡No afectaba a nadie! Excepto a Sherry y según sus palabras esa rutina debía acabar, ya.

— _Juvia, a partir de hoy mismo no volverás a dirigirle la palabra, es por tu propio bien._

— Juvia sabe que es por su bien y aun así… —la peli azul dejo inconclusa la frase. Y justo en ese momento Gray se acerco a su lugar y le hablo, asustándola.

— Oí Juvia quería saber si…

— ¡KYAAA! ¡ALÉJATE DE JUVIA! —grito con nerviosismo y un notable rubor. Gray arqueo una ceja después de haberse recuperado del espanto por la actitud de la chica.

— Pero si solo te iba a pedir prestada la goma…

— ¡Juvia no debe hablar con Gray-sama! —dijo con seguridad Juvia, ignorándolo. Y como si no estuviera en pleno salón de clases –sin maestro cabe decir– se puso de pie y alzo una pierna, recargándola en su banca en pose de victoria, sin contar con que su ya de por si corta falda se alzara, dejando ver una parte de sus bragas—. ¡Gray-sama no puede ni mirar a Juvia! ¡Y Juvia no debe llamarte Gray-sama! ¡Entendido!

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Juvia? —Pregunto Gray, obviamente sin entender ni un comino—. ¡Y por dios ya siéntate bien que se te ve todo!

Juvia negó con la cabeza, para su sorpresa lo obedeció.

— Ese truco no funcionara con la renovada Juvia Gray-kun, ¡Aléjate fantasma del amor pasado! —ordeno, y se fue caminando, cerrando la puerta corrediza del aula detrás de sí, dejando a un boquiabierto Gray atrás.

— ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? —cuestiono.

— Ni idea… —respondieron los demás, por su parte Sherry sonrió, al parecer Juvia si siguió su consejo.

Pero lo que ni Gray ni Sherry sabían, es que en el pasillo la peli azul contenía un mar de lágrimas mientras recordaba las palabras recién dichas del azabache.

_Gray-sama si se preocupo por Juvia…_

.

— Juvia… —susurro una preocupada Yukino desde su lugar. Estaba a nada de levantarse e ir a buscarla y posiblemente consolarla, ya que no debió ser nada sencillo negarle algo a Gray cuando una cálida mano la detuvo, era Evergreen.

— Ni lo intentes, esto es parte del plan. Deben cortar sus estrechos lazos con ellos y así dejar su amor en el ayer —dijo. Yukino asintió despacio y volvió a sentarse, ligeramente incómoda.

Comenzaba a creer que eso no fue buena idea.

— ¿No podríamos seguir como amigos al menos?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero antes deben dejarles en claro que ya no están interesados en ellos —le explico la castaña con un gesto intelectual al ajustar sus gafas. Yukino volvió a asentir—. Veras… eso debería ser como por las ocho de la noche, aproximadamente.

— Sigo insistiendo en que es imposible —respondió Yukino en forma de puchero.

— ¡Si continuas con esa actitud anti mujer pues está muy claro! Debes tener más confianza en tus atractivos como mujer Yukino —Evergreen sonrió— Y creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

— ¿En… en serio?

— Por supuesto, no por nada soy el hada más bella de este instituto —presumió sin modestia—. Haber… repite después de mí "Soy mujer y no me avergüenzo de mi manicure".

— Soy mujer y no me arrepiento de mi manicure —repitió Yukino abochornada. ¿Sería buena idea decirle que no traía pintadas las uñas ese día?

— ¡Eso! Ahora… "Soy totalmente Palacio".

— S-soy totalmente Palacio.

— ¡Excelente Yukino! —La felicito Evergreen, alegrándola un poco— Eres toda una mujer, solo falta lo más importante "Digan lo que digan, no me molesta enseñar mi pecho interior".

Yukino casi se cae de su asiento al escucharla decir eso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

— ¡No puedo decirlo Ever-san!

— ¡Claro que sí! El pecho interior es la razón de que los hombres caigan a nuestros pies, nuestro máximo potencial de belleza —replico—. ¿Qué acaso creías que era el exterior o qué?

— N… no, claro que no Ever-san, perdón —se disculpo, por la forma en que la veía era obvio que no descansaría hasta que dijera "eso" en voz alta—. Di… digan lo que digan… no me molesta enseñar mi pecho interior…

— Más alto y claro Yukino.

— Digan lo que digan no me molesta enseñar mi pecho interior.

— ¡Todavía más fuerte!

— ¡DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN NO ME MOLESTA ENSEÑAR MI PECHO INTERIOR! —exclamo, y el silencio apareció de nueva cuenta.

— ¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?!

— ¡M-m-maestra Polushka-san!

_Ay no…_

— Señorita Aguria ¡a mi oficina!

.

— ¿Saben qué? Esto es un desastre —murmuro Yukino, de cerca la seguían las chicas y una Juvia también desanimada—. A la Polushka-san no le agrado mucho mi comentario neo liberal con respecto a la anatomía femenina. Tampoco le gusto que Juvia-san estuviera tirada en el pasillo con cara de miedo.

Un resoplido inconforme sobresalió sobre los demás, era Evergreen.

— Esa vieja amargada no entiende el concepto de belleza interna al parecer .

No, pero era su culpa inicialmente por incitarla a decir esas cosas a los cuatro vientos.

— Chicas, Juvia les agradece todo lo que hacen pero… Juvia piensa que es mejor estar como antes, respecto a Gray-sama y Rogue-kun —dijo Juvia, al fin habían regresado al salón.

— ¡Pero justo por esa razón inicio todo este lío! Queremos verlas felices —dijo Levy, molesta de no ser tan útil como las otras. Iban a comentar algo más cuando la puerta se deslizo y Gray salió de esta, se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de Juvia y se observaron sonrojados.

— A-ah no sabía que iban a volver tan pronto… Juvia… —dijo, refiriéndose exclusivamente a la chica enfrente de él. Seguía un poco shockeado por su actitud de la mañana.

— Sentimos interponernos en tu camino Gray-kun, no volverá a pasar. Juvia… —dudo— Juvia no volverá a molestarte.

Y dicho eso Juvia paso a su lado y sin titubear entro al salón, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Pero, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él?, ¿Por qué no lo perseguía como los otros días?

— Oigan…

— Lo siento Gray-kun —susurro Yukino, en nombre de las dos e imito rápidamente a su amiga, seguida del resto. Al final, Gray quedo solo en el pasillo, sin saber que decir.

Extrañando, a la chica, que no hace mucho, siempre le dio su apoyo incondicional.

.

— Oye… —le llamo su amigo, Rogue parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarlo de frente— Yukino ya volvió.

Para los dos fue una total sorpresa que su amiga tan reservada y amable gritara esa… ¿vulgaridad? Por lo que se preocuparon cuando la maestra de Historia se la llevo castigada y al parecer igual a la Lockser.

Las dos estaban muy raras.

Demasiado.

Pero más raro fue que al saludarla de lejos, Yukino no le respondió con su habitual sonrisa o fue directo a ellos a contarles lo sucedido, simplemente continuo su camino.

Rogue frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

— ¿Le has dicho algo molesto? —pregunto Sting.

— No… ¿y tú?

— Tampoco.

.

El resto del día paso relativamente normal y sin contratiempos, para todos menos los dos azabaches, Rogue y Gray.

No entendían la razón, pero Yukino y Juvia respectivamente, los habían estado evitando en todas las clases. A Sting también le había parecido raro, pero después de confirmar que Lucy "la pollita" no fingía que no lo conocía le resto importancia al asunto y fue con ella para molestar al Dragneel.

Así que todo se reducía a ellos cuatro, y todas las metiches que no dejaban de susurrarles no sé qué a sus chicas.

¡Pero eso era demasiado sospechoso!, porque desde que la Aguria y la Lockser se juntaron con ellas en la mañana a primera hora su distanciamiento comenzó. Algo hicieron esas brujas, definitivamente.

Y averiguarían que fue, costara lo que costara.

Así que cuando la clase de educación física empezó y todos fueron al gimnasio, dejando el aula vacía, Rogue y Gray se escabulleron y fueron al lugar de Cana "la líder oscura".

— Debe estar aquí, estoy seguro… —dijo para sí el Fullbuster rebuscando en la mochila de la castaña. Mientras, Rogue revisaba el pupitre de ella, iba a retirar la mano debajo de su paleta cuando sintió un papel arrugado, extrañado saco una revista que estaba escondida ahí y que tenía un separador resaltando una página en específico.

Sin decir nada la abrió, arrepintiéndose.

La página que estaba marcada era… ¡un artículo especial sobre una banda que venía ese mismo día a la ciudad! ¡Y Cana había escrito el nombre de Yukino y Juvia alrededor de corazones junto a los del cantante y baterista!

— Oye, ¿ya encontraste algo…? ¡Qué es eso que traes en la mano!

— Van a una cita —murmuro Rogue, notablemente celoso. Gray le miro sin entender.

— ¿Van a dónde?

— Una cita —repitió. Y ambos chicos se dejaron caer al suelo de sentón—. Mierda, necesito una taza de café.

.

El timbre sonó por todos los pasillos, avisando que otra clase iniciaba. Después de cambiarse el uniforme de deportes por el normal Yukino dejo escapar un suspiro.

Ese día era realmente agotador, y nada alentador.

Era súper difícil ignorar al chico que le gustaba, Juvia y ella lo comprobaban. Pero todo valdría la pena. Su esfuerzo daría frutos y ambas serían felices y famosas y…

Y ella no estaría nunca con Rogue.

Puf, otro suspiro más y abrió la puerta del salón sin fijarse en su interior. Camino directo a su lugar y saco su libros para Química, la materia siguiente. No fue hasta que sintió que algo no andaba bien ahí que levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con que la puerta estaba cerrada y el salón vacío.

Su libro se le resbalo de las manos.

A unos pasos estaba él, Rogue, observándola con el ceño fruncido –más de lo habitual– y una mueca reprimida de algo que no supo identificar.

— Ro-Rogue-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que…

— ¿Te gustan los cantantes? —la evadió con otra pregunta. Yukino se quedo callada unos segundos.

— N-no realmente.

— ¿Y los bateristas? —pregunto.

— Ta-tampoco.

— Entonces… —Rogue se detuvo, como meditando las palabras que iba a usar. Por alguna razón Yukino se sentía muy nerviosa— Entonces… ¿Qué… que tipo de chicos te gustan?

«Los chicos como tú», quiso decir. Pero no debía ser tan directa, menos con él.

— P-pues… los que son sinceros, y… siempre apoyan a sus amigos, pero saben bromear de vez en cuando. Los… los que son cultos y gustan de leer, que no se dejan llevar por la corriente y tienen su propia personalidad, los que prefieren callar de vez en cuando y así escuchar, los… los que adoran a los gatos y prefieren el café sobre el refresco—balbució Yukino. Sentía que esos ojos rojos podían ver más allá de lo físico, como si vieran su alma.

— A mí me gustan las chicas como tu Yuki —confeso, y temeroso se acerco un poco más—. Tú me gustas…

— Rogue-kun.

— Pero no sé ni cantar ni tocar la batería.

— Rogue-kun...

— Aun así… no me gusta la idea de que vayas a ese concierto…

— ¡ROGUE-KUN! —lo callo Yukino, ligeramente desesperada. No perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia él, tomando sus manos con las suyas, un lindo sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas—. Y-ya es suficiente, ya entendí.

— Pero no soy tan bueno como esos tipos de la banda —le recordó Rogue molesto—. Dudo mucho que tu… s-seas algún día mi fan…

— Que tontería Rogue-kun, yo ya te admiro —dijo acercándose un poco más, le sonrió con timidez— también me gustas.

— ¿Y ahora no es donde nos besamos? —cuestiono Rogue, ambos rieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios se unieron con un cálido y amoroso beso. Inconscientes de que afuera, viendo por una de las ventanas del salón estaba Juvia, observando toda la escena con corazones en sus ojos y un aura de flores.

— ¡Bua! Es tan romántico —murmuro apunto del llanto, su fantasía se vio interrumpida por el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro. Extrañada se dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse con un prefecto o un maestro, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Gray Fullbuster enfrente de ella.

Juvia sintió un balde de agua caer sobre ella, figurativamente hablando claro.

— Gray-kun…

— Es Gray-sama —la corrigió avergonzado— No Gray-kun.

— ¿Eh? Pero Juvia pensó que a Gray-kun le molestaba…

— ¡Que es Gray-sama! —Repitió Gray, Juvia sobresaltada dio un paso hacia atrás, logrando que Gray espabilara y bajara la voz— Digo, n-no… ¡ah no sé ni qué diablos digo! —indeciso y para el desconcierto de Juvia el azabache dio algunas vueltas en círculo para al fin verla de frente y señalarla acusadoramente—. Tú, ¿Por qué ya no me acosas?

— ¿Q… qué, acosarte? Juvia nunca…

— ¡Mentira! Siempre me sigues a casa, y se bien que tienes una foto mía en tu casillero. Todas tus comidas se llaman "Gray-sama algo" y te desmayas cuando nos toca hacer un trabajo en equipo o… o te saludo en las mañanas ¡Eres mi acosadora Juvia!

Bueno, algunas cosas de esas eran ciertas, o mejor dicho todo pero ella tenía sus razones y… ¿Cómo es que Gray sabia todo eso?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa Gray prosiguió.

— Tú me amas a mí, ¡no a un artista sacado de la nada! Y no vas a ir a ninguna cita con ese tipejo, yo te invito a salir. En la heladería a las tres en punto ¡Y no puedes faltar! —dijo atropelladamente, su cara estaba como una cereza pero lo ignoro, y como si hubiera pedido la hora o algo así se alejo, seguido de miradas desencajadas de sus compañeros.

Juvia, por su parte, tardo un poco en procesar sus palabras.

— Gray-kun…

_¡Gray-sama también acosa a Juvia!, ¡esto es amor, definitivamente!_

— Oí Juvia, ¿acaso paso lo que creo que paso? —pregunto Erza, parpadeando repetidamente.

Una boba sonrisa se esbozo en los labios de la peli azul.

— Sí… Gray-sama ha aceptado a Juvia.

— Oye, oye —intervino una muy molesta Cana, abriéndose paso entre la multitud recién formada— ¿Y entonces qué pasa con mi brillante plan, eh?

— Bu-bueno pues.

— Queda cancelado —respondió Yukino, Rogue y ella estaban tomados de las manos. Unos cuantos chiflidos se hicieron presentes, sonrojando a la pareja—. Tus servicios ya no son requeridos Cana-san, de todos modos gracias.

— Supongo que ustedes ya son pareja —dijo Cana, ambos asintieron y la castaña dejo escapar un suspiro.

— ¡Hay que festejar por la feliz pareja! —grito Evergreen con alegría, su novio la secundo.

— ¡Las fiestas son para hombres!

— ¡SIIIIIIIII!

Y todos salieron corriendo, de vuelta al gimnasio.

— ¡Juvia va por Gray-sama! —aviso emocionada Juvia, Yukino y Rogue también decidieron ir, después de todo era una fiesta en su honor y a pesar de los gritos y regaños de la prefecta recordándoles que debían volver a clase el grupo continuo con su fiesta.

Al final Cana quedo sola en el pasillo, con ambos brazos en su cintura y el ceño fruncido, pasaron unos segundos para que se relajara y sonriera.

— Bueno… —le dio un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada, por la que se alcanzaba a ver todavía su revista y siguió a sus amigos, divertida—. Al fin que esa revista la compre hace tres años.

**#FIN**

* * *

Ok, este OS fue para ti y tu fangirl interior ¡Roguekino y Gruvia! Y pues los otros que lo leyeron son unos metiches (?) Bleh, mentira xD también va para los que gustan de estas parejas, hay que apoyar más la primera y llenar su sección owó Usagi nee chan ya sabes que eres una gran escritora y LuFFy te acosa en FF net desde la sombras ;D okno. Love Ü C:

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para todos~

¿Review?


End file.
